infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney)
Phoenix Wright is the Anchor for the Ace Attorney Loops. As a defense attorney, he defends his clients until the bitter end, and always strives for justice. Description Phoenix has black hair that's spiked back. His eyes are brown and his typical attire is a white shirt with blue suit jacket and pants. He wears a reddish-pink tie, and he usually always has his Attorney's Badge pinned to his left laple. History Phoenix is a Crash Generation Looper; he started Looping when an attempt to start up the Mega Man Loops caused a system-wide Crash of Yggdrasil. This knocked the Ace Attorney Loops online in an attempt to stabilize the damage, causing Phoenix to Loop. At first, Phoenix had no clue what was going on. He thought that it was a result of his failing to get a Not Guilty verdict during the Trial of Zak Gramarye and loosing his Attorney's Badge. When it turned out that that wasn't the case, he immediately decided to save every person that he could, starting with his Mentor, Mia Fey. Eventually, Phoenix had his first Fused Loop in Brittania, the setting of Code Geass. The only problem was, the local Anchor, Lelouch , had no clue what was going on either. This meeting just left both with more questions. Soon after, Phoenix Wright Looped into an Equestria variant Loop, where he had to defend Rainbow Dash from a murder charge. Twilight was not Awake for this Loop, but soon after, Phoenix again experienced the same case, only this time, Twilight was Awake. This allowed Phoenix to finally learn the nature of the Loops, and learn what was going on. Abilities Fused Loops and Variant Loops have let Phoenix obtain power beyond the norm for an average person. *'Subspace Pocket:' An ability nearly every Looper learns, so that they can keep their stuff after the Loop ends. Unlike most Loopers, whose Pockets are based off of the original version Ranma reverse-engineered from Mousse's Hidden Weapons Technique, Phoenix's Pocket was based on the Court Record; the place where Phoenix kept his evidence during Court Cases. *'Lost Driver and T2 Gaia Memories: '''After a Fused Loop with Kamen Rider Double, Phoenix obtained a Lost Driver and the 26 T2 Gaia Memories. While he gave the T2 Cyclone Memory to Maya, Phoenix can use the T2 Eternal Memory to transform into Kamen Rider Eternal. He doesn't use it that often though. **In a later Loop, Maya returned the Cyclone Memory because she didn't need it anymore, preferring her Naruto-verse Ninja Abilities that let her be the real-life Pink Princess. *'Geass Immunity: Lelouch ended up using his Geass on Phoenix during his first visit there. This means that Phoenix is immune to any use of Geass on him from Lelouch, Awake or not. *'''Legal Knowledge: Phoenix is a well versed Lawyer, able to defend his clients in not only his own universe, but several others, among them Magical Law. Some, such as Ryuko, have called him the greatest looping lawyer, with some evidence considering he managed to win a case not even Matt Murdock could win in the Marvel Verse. Relationships * Lelouch Lamperouge (vi Britannia): Due to the misunderstanding in their mutual first Fused Loop, Lelouch and Phoenix have a tentative relationship. Phoenix acknowledges Lelouch's intentions, but not his methods. Lelouch in turn questions Phoenix's resolve to see justice done. Nevertheless the two have reached an understanding, bonding over their shared fate as their world's favorite chew toys. References Ace Attorney Loops Compilation Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Ace Attorney